This invention relates to a litter disposal mechanism especially designed for use in an automotive vehicle.
Quite often motorists use litter bags in their automobiles to contain candy wrappers, napkins, empty cigarette packages, etc. Usually the litter bag is suspended from the vehicle dashboard so that it is readily accessible to the driver and front-seat passenger. Many times, after the bag is filled and thrown into the trash the motorist forgets to replace the bag with another empty bag.
My invention contemplates a container mechanism for holding a supply of litter bags in a readily accessible position near a bag-suspension mechanism. When a bag is filled and discarded a new bag can be withdrawn from the container mechanism and immediately attached to the bag-suspension mechanism. The invention eliminates the possibility that the motorist will not have an empty bag available when needed.